Caught
by bunnybabe247
Summary: When Ally is caught in Austin's bedroom it leads to an awkward conversation with Austin's mom


;)

Austin & Ally

When Ally is caught in Austin's bedroom it leads to an awkward conversation with Austin's mom.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Ally straddled Austin's lap lips attached to his. She fought back a moan as Austin's hands gripped her butt. She pulled away from Austin and pulled at the hem of Austin's shirt. Austin got the message and rose his hands above his head letting Ally pull off his shirt, when his shirt was finally off Ally took the time to admire the perfectness that was Austin's body. She dragged a single finger across every single pac on him then slowly went to the hem of pants.

Austin smirked and flipped them over so that he was on top. Austin's lips went to Ally's neck softly biting and sucking at the skin.

"Austin." Ally moaned.

Austin didn't stop there he kissed all over Ally's clevage never breaking eye contact with Ally. He untyed Ally's top letting the strings fall from her neck. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor. Ally sat up climbing on top of Austin once again he wasn't ure what was happening but he knew he was gonna like it. Ally gave Austin a sexy smirk then kissed his lips an continued its downward path stopping at his pants. Ally unbuckled Austin's pants their eyes pouring into eachothers. Ally sat Austin up and Kneeled in front of him and flipped her hair over to one side. Ally's hands went to the top of Austin's jeans and she teasingly pulled them down.

Austin and Ally have been dating for almost a year now and even though Austin wasn't a virgin he was willing to wait for Ally. But Ally wasn't making it easy she wasn't as innocent as he remembered she would do and say just about anything to turn him on and vice versa but now as she kneels before him his morals goes out the window. He let her have her moment though he stepped out of his pants leaving him in only his boxers. Ally slowly rubbed up against Austin making him let out a loud groan Ally smiled in satisfaction and Austin decided that was enough if she could e a tease so could he. He lifted her from her kneeling position and in seconds had her skirt down and in the pile of clothes. Ally smirked as if challenging him. Austin flips them once again and snaps ally bra clip letting Ally's bra fall off of body all she did was look down and smirk back at him. Austin wasn't sure what to do next this is where she usually stopped him. Sensing his hesitation Ally led Austin's hands to the top of her panties and nodded in approval. Austin stood up giving Ally one last kiss before he began.

"Austin Monica Moon!" Austin and Ally broke apart and turned towards the voice. Standing there was Mimi Moon looking not so happy. " you told me you were studying." Austin and Ally stood up gathering their clothing and putting it back on.

"Mom were are."

"Really then. Well what subject is this Sex Ed."

" ."

"Quiet young man Ally downstairs please."

"Yes ma'am ." Ally gave Austin another kiss and left the room.

"We'll talk later Mister." Austin rolled his eyes as his mom left the room.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Ally sat on the couch waiting for Mrs. Moon to come down. But when she did she said nothing for a while she just stared straight ahead which scared Ally more than anything else.

"Please don't tell my parents." Ally begs. Mimi just holds up her hand signaling Ally to be silent.

"Are you and my son having sex." Ally's head snapped towards Mimi who looked like she just asked a normal question.

"No Miss."

"Then what was that I just saw."

"Nothing just kissing being taken too far."

"Well if I hadn't walked in would you have gone all the way?"

"I don't know."

"Are you on the pill?"

"No?"

"Do you have condoms?"

"No but-"

"No buts. I'm fine with you two being together intimately but I need to know your being pregnancy isn't a joke." Mimi stood up and looked in the drawer next to the couch. " Here take these." She handed Ally a box of condoms. " Tomorrow I'll take you to get pills we don't need you getting pregnant. Do you have anything."

" What do you mean?"

"STD's." Ally quickly shook her head. " Okay you can never be to sure." She stood up and turned to Ally. " You may go back up to study was it?" She questioned. Ally blushed and Mimi smiled "I know you love my son more than Cassidy or Kira ever did. I just don't want you to mess up you future all I ask is for is if you guys make love be safe I'd rather have you do that than nothing at all." . Ally nodded and walked back up to Austin's room without knocking she enters sitting next to him without a word.

" Ally are you okay? What did she say to you?" Ally still said nothing but handed Austin the box of condoms.

"Damn."

"I know it's weird she said she's taking me to get the pill tomorrow."

"Ally you don't have to do that, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this I'm more than willing to wait for you."

"Do you love me?" She questions.

"More than anything." He took her hands making sure to look into her eyes to show he's not lying.

"You waited never once pushed me you showed more love for me than any guy I've ever dated. I love you so much and I'm positive I'm ready. Austin I want you to be my first time but I also want us to be safe." Austin nods and kisses Ally but this time they don't stop, that night they proved their love for eachother 3 times and nethier regret a thing.

Okay A&A one-shot my first one tell me what you think.

Review REview REView REVIew REVIEw REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
